


been here all along

by superhoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dean, Buttertacles Attacks Take 2, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Dean, Sharing a Bed, Top Castiel, We Are All Jojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney
Summary: Five times Dean and Cas shared a bed, and one time they didn't (because they only made it as far as the couch).





	been here all along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jojodacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojodacrow/gifts).



> Well, Jojo, I hope my first attempt at A/B/O is pleasing to you.
> 
> Ri and Anna read it first, so if you don't like it, blame them. Just kidding, they're great, thanks friends.

i.

The first time it happens, they’re sixteen.

Dean and Cas have lived next door to each other their entire lives. Born within six months of each other, it was inevitable that they would become friends, but even their parents were surprised at just how close the two boys became over the years. They were even more surprised when Cas presented as an alpha, and Dean as an omega, and their friendship continued exactly the same way. The term used to describe their relationship most often is _inseparable_ , and in private moments, Dean hopes it’s more than a descriptor. He hopes it’s a prophecy, a guarantee of how their lives will turn out.

Really, it’s Sam’s fault. He has some debate club competition a few hours away, and their parents are going along for support. Dean wanted to go as well, but his mom refused to let him skip classes on Friday, so he’s stuck at home.

Not even at home, though. That would be okay, having the whole house to himself for an entire weekend. But his mom worries about him, so to Dean’s dismay, she arranged with Cas’ mom to have him stay there for the two nights, just so he wouldn’t “get lonely.”

Dean doesn’t really think that’s going to be a problem, but he still packs a few things into his old duffle bag and at the end of the day, instead of saying goodbye to Cas at the end of his driveway, they go up to the house together.

“You could just pretend you stayed here, you know,” Cas tells him as he pushes open the front door. “How would your parents know any different?”

“Nice try, you rebel,” Dean replies with a grimace. “But you know your mom would immediately report back to mine, so that’s not an option.”

Cas hums in agreement. “Well, welcome to the chaos,” he says with a heavy sigh. 

And chaos it is. There are five Milton siblings, and Cas is smack dab in the middle of them. Dean suspects this has a lot to do with why Cas is so much less hot-tempered than other alphas at their school. He’s too used to playing the peacemaker. Michael has already moved out, so it’s down to Hannah, Cas, Rachel, and Alfie, but that’s still significantly more people in one house than Dean is used to. 

It also means there’s a lot less space. Cas has his own room now, at least, but it’s tiny, and he only has a twin-sized bed. That he and Dean are going to be sharing for the next two nights. Dean can’t deny that there’s a part of him that’s pleased by the prospect, but he doesn’t give voice to it. Cas doesn’t think of him like that. If he did, he would have made a move a long time ago, probably as soon as he found out Dean was an omega. 

After dinner and a few rounds of Mario-Kart with Rachel and Alfie, who are both suspiciously good for their age, Dean finds himself covering up a yawn. Rachel gives him an unimpressed look. “Did we tire you out already, old man?” she teases.

“Rachel, enough,” Cas says sternly. “Come on, Dean.”

They change into their pyjamas with their backs turned to each other. They’ve seen each other shirtless plenty of times, whether changing for gym class or when swimming at the local pool in the heat of Kansas summers, but this feels different. Cas tosses an extra pillow down to the foot of the bed, and positions himself that way, indicating that Dean should get in normally.

“More room this way,” Cas explains, reaching up to turn off the light.

“Yeah, but your feet are right in my face,” Dean grumbles. “They’d better not stink.”

“I could say the same to you,” Cas shoots back. “I’m not the one on both the wrestling and baseball teams. It’s called athlete’s foot for a reason, Dean.”

“Whatever,” Dean says. “Goodnight, Cas.” He can smell Cas, pressed close as they are. But it isn’t a bad thing. Cas’ scent is familiar to him after all these years, soothing and steadying.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

It’s hard to get comfortable like this, feeling the press of Cas’ calf against his shoulder. But Dean can’t deny that there’s something comforting about having someone else breathing so close to him, someone else’s body heat keeping him warm. 

He won’t admit that it’s more than that, though. Won’t admit that it’s not just having someone so close, it’s having Cas so close. 

Dean sleeps better than he has in years.

ii.

It’s their junior year, and Lawrence High’s social committee has organized an overnight field trip to the museum a few towns over. After much begging, Dean and Cas have been permitted to go. Sam pouts, because he’d been hoping to check it out as well, so Dean promises they can go again if he deems it worthy after this trip.

There was some grumbling about how room assignments would work, some talk from the more traditional parents about keeping the alphas and the omegas separated, but in the end, financial considerations won out, so Dean and Cas are sharing a room with their friends Charlie and Meg, both betas. Charlie insists that Dean snores, which is _not true_ , so she and Meg claim the far bed for themselves, leaving the other for Dean and Cas.

“If only those assholes who didn’t want us sharing a room could see us now,” Dean laughs, flopping onto the bed. “Dude, there are like six pillows on this thing. This is amazing.”

“Leave some room for me,” Cas says, perching at the edge of the bed. “Between you and the pillows, I’m not sure I’ll fit.”

“You could come cuddle with us,” Meg offers with a wink. “We’ll make a little Cas sandwich.”

Dean feels a sick lurch in his stomach at the idea, even though he’s pretty sure Meg is just joking. She likes to flirt, but she and Cas are just friends. At least, Dean thinks they are. Cas has never said otherwise, and they talk about pretty much everything. 

“I’ll take my chances with the pillows,” Cas replies, and Dean covers a sigh of relief. 

“Fine,” he says, faux-offended, and throws a few of the pillows onto the armchair by the window. “Better?”

Cas smiles at him, wide and bright, and Dean’s heart stutters in his chest. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas, no problem.” Dean can feel himself flushing, so he turns away, grateful for the blockers that cover his scent and prevent Cas from being able to read his emotional state. 

He’s careful to reapply them after his shower that night, something he doesn’t usually bother doing. Meg and Charlie won’t notice either way, but the idea of Cas being able to smell him, especially when they’re going to be in such close proximity, makes Dean nervous in a way it never has before. 

If Cas notices, he doesn’t mention it. Dean comes out of the shower, scrubbing at his damp hair with a stiff white towel, and shuts off the bedside lamp. The girls are already in bed, whispering back and forth, but they pause to wish Dean a cheerful goodnight.

“Did you make sure to set an alarm?” Charlie checks.

“I did,” Cas replies, ever the protective, organized alpha. “And a back-up, just in case.”

“What would we do without you,” Meg says through a yawn. 

Even in the dark, Dean can see Cas’ teeth flash in a smile, and his heart sinks again. But Cas turns that smile towards him and whispers a goodnight, and when his breathing evens out and Dean can smell the waves of contentment rolling off him, he forgets all about Meg’s words. 

iii.

Cas is leaving the next day, and Dean doesn’t want him to go.

He always knew this day would come. Always knew they’d go in different directions. He also knows they’ll still be friends, knows things like Skype and text messages can go a long way in preserving a friendship across the miles. But he can’t deny that he worries, too. Worries that it won’t ever be quite the same. Worries that he’ll be replaced by Cas’ newer, cooler, closer friends.

Cas is off to Colorado, while Dean is staying in Lawrence. Cas has to leave earlier simply to allow for travel time, and his room is a mess of packed boxes and bags, so it only makes sense for him to stay with Dean the night before he leaves. 

They all go out for dinner that the evening, the Miltons and the Winchesters together. Rachel and Sam have become friends over the year, and their parents like to get together to drink wine or watch football games, and with both boys leaving soon, it seems like a perfect opportunity to spend some quality time together. 

Dean enjoys himself, and the pizza is fantastic, but part of him just wants to get it over with so he and Cas can be alone. Cas has been quiet, his smile strained, and in the crush of voices, no one seems to notice except for Dean. 

So when Naomi invites them back to the Milton residence for coffee, Dean seizes the chance to fake a yawn and bow out gracefully. Cas gives him a grateful look, and they make their escape together. 

There’s something charged in the air between them when they make their way up to Dean’s room, something Dean can’t quite put his finger on. Cas is still quiet, and Dean doesn’t know what to say, so he takes a deep breath and figures this is as good a time as any.

“Hey,” he says. “I made you something.”

Cas frowns, looking up at him from his place on the floor. His shirt is riding up slightly, exposing a smooth strip of skin above his hips, and Dean swallows heavily, then tears his eyes away. “You didn’t have to do that,” Cas says.

“Yeah, but I wanted to.” Dean rummages in his closet and pulls out the tape, passing it to Cas with a sheepish smile. “You’ve got plenty of driving time ahead of you, and that crap car of yours has nothing but a cassette deck, so I figured…”

Cas takes it with careful hands, tracing over Dean’s handwriting. _Dean’s Top 13 Zeppelin Traxx_ , it reads. 

“Thank you, Dean,” he says softly. “It’s great.”

“Just something for you to remember me by,” Dean mutters, then immediately regrets his words when Cas’ face goes soft and concerned.

“I don’t need anything to remember you by,” Cas tells him, eyes wide and earnest. “Dean, nothing has to change.”

“How can you say that?” Dean bursts out. “Everything is gonna change, Cas.”

He hates how scared he sounds, so weak. Like such a typical omega in distress. But when Cas rises to his feet in one fluid motion and wraps him in a hug, Dean immediately relaxes into it, soothed by Cas’ calming scent. 

“I’m going to text you every day,” Cas tells him. “I’m going to complain about all my professors and how no one makes dirty jokes about Shakespeare like you do and I’m going to expect you to do the exact same thing, okay?”

“Okay,” Dean mumbles, pulling away with reluctance. 

Cas looks like he wants to say something else, but then he just shakes his head and carefully puts the mixtape in the bag he brought with him. “We should get ready for bed,” he says. “I have to get an early start tomorrow.”

“Right.”

They change in silence, and Dean lets Cas slide in first, then follows after him. He swears he can hear his own heart pounding out of his chest, and he’s probably giving off a scent of worry even through his blockers. After a moment, he feels Cas’ hand settle tentatively on his shoulder.

“Dean?” Cas whispers.

“Yeah?”

A moment passes, then another. “Nothing,” Cas says eventually. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Dean whispers back. He can see the curve of Cas’ cheek in the moonlight streaming in from the window and it makes him want to reach out and stroke it with his thumb. He rolls over, away from Cas, just to put the temptation out of sight.

But in the morning, he wakes up to find himself spooned right up against Cas, his back to Cas’ chest, one of Cas’ arms wrapped around him. This is new, and it feels so good Dean wants to cry. Cas is warm and solid against him, and his smell--

It’s the smell Dean wants to wake up to for the rest of his life.

Cas stirs, and Dean rolls away, trying to keep his breathing under control. Cas’ eyes blink open, blue and beautiful, and a shadow passes over them, like he’s realizing what today means for them. 

“Hello, Dean,” he says, voice rough from sleep. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean replies. He doesn’t think about how long it will be until he can say those words in person again. It’s still better than a goodbye.

And when Cas pulls out of his driveway an hour later, his crappy little sedan laden with boxes and books and assorted supplies for his first year of college, Dean can’t say anything at all. 

iv.

Dean storms into his dorm room, thankful that his roommate appears to be out for the evening. He likes Victor a lot, and they get along pretty well, but he doesn’t want to talk to him right now. 

He wants to talk to Cas.

He opens his laptop and signs in to Skype, praying Cas is online despite the fact that it’s Friday night. When he sees Cas’ username listed as online, he clicks it immediately and waits to be connected, too rattled to care that he’s still wearing his practice gear, his hair a sweaty mess.

“Hey,” Cas says, his face filling the computer screen. “Dean, I’m just about to head out to a party. Can I call you back?”

“Oh,” Dean says, forcing a smile. “Yeah, of course. Whenever you’re free.”

Cas pauses, his eyes narrowing. Maybe Skype was a bad idea. “Are you okay?” he asks like he already knows the answer.

“I’m fine,” Dean says, and then winces. 

Cas purses his lips, and there’s a shuffling noise, like he’s settling himself into a more comfortable position. “Nice try,” he says. “I know you, Dean, and I know _I’m fine_ means the exact opposite.”

“Okay, whatever,” Dean mutters. “It can wait, though. Go to your party. We can talk tomorrow.”

“No.”

Dean knows that voice. It’s the closest Cas ever comes to commanding-alpha. It means he isn’t going to let this go.

“Alright,” Dean sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “So I was at baseball practice, and we’ve been doing really well, you know, so there’s a lot of pressure and expectations on us right now. But one of the assistant coaches was being really rough on us, and I was eventually like, dude, calm down, this isn’t helping.”

“Was it Walker?” Cas asks, frowning.

“Yeah,” Dean sighs. “Wait, how’d you know?”

“Because you’ve complained about him before,” Cas says, a hint of a smile on his face. “But go on.”

This is why Dean wanted to talk to Cas. No one else listens like he does, pays attention like he does. Feeling better already, he continues. “And then, in front of everyone, Walker tells me to shut up, and to keep to my place. So I’m like, what the hell? Because I’m a freshman? And he just sort of looks at me like I’m an idiot and says no, because I’m an omega.”

Cas draws in a startled breath, and his eyes go cold and hard. “He didn’t.”

“Oh yes he did,” Dean says wearily. “Coach pulled him aside immediately and gave him a major lecture, then sent him packing. But everyone was looking at me and whispering and it felt like they were all blaming me, even though he was the one being a dick. I’m not even the only omega on the team, for christ’s sake.”

“He should be fired,” Cas says flatly. “A lecture isn’t enough. You should make a complaint to the board, Dean.”

“Maybe,” Dean says. “I don’t know. I know plenty of omegas get way worse than that, but it just pissed me off, you know? It’s not like it has any effect on my ability to play baseball.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Cas replies. “You’re one of the best players on the team.”

Dean laughs. “I don’t know about that…”

“I do,” Cas says firmly. “I’ve been following your stats. The numbers don’t lie.”

A lump rises in Dean’s throat at the image of Cas poring over college baseball sites, looking at Dean’s statistics and comparing them to others, keeping an eye on his rankings. It’s such a Cas thing to do, and christ, Dean just misses him so much. 

“I should go take a shower,” he says. “I came here right from practice.”

“Good idea,” Cas agrees. “I’ll hang out here until you’re done.”

“What? No, you can still make it to your party,” Dean argues. “I’m fine, really.”

“There’s that word again, _fine_.” Cas gives him a knowing look. “It’s okay not to be, Dean.”

Dean sighs. “I don’t want to ruin your Friday night.”

“You’re not,” Cas says immediately. “I was only going to this party because my friend Gabriel asked me to. I don’t know anyone else there. No great loss.”

There’s no evidence of a lie in his voice, nor in his expression. So Dean leaves the laptop open while he takes a quick shower, making sure to bring his pyjamas into the bathroom with him so he’s fully clothed when he comes back into view a few minutes later.

“Feel better?” Cas asks when Dean sits down in front of the screen.

“Loads,” Dean admits. “I mean, I’m still angry, but…”

“You have every right to be,” Cas tells him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to give that guy a piece of my mind.”

“Settle down,” Dean laughs, but he can’t deny how pleased he is to see Cas going protective over him. “I can handle myself.”

“I know you can,” Cas says. 

Before Dean can say anything else, he finds himself yawning. Cas laughs at the sight. “Bedtime?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Might as well. I’m not going to be able to focus on anything else tonight.”

Cas hesitates, a nervous look on his face. It’s so unusual for him, it makes Dean frown. “I can, umn, stay?” he offers. “Until you fall asleep.”

Dean would never have dared to ask, but that sounds perfect right about now. “Would you?”

“Of course, Dean. Let me get changed too. I have an early morning study group tomorrow, so a reasonable bedtime is a good idea for me too.”

Once they’re both settled in, illuminated only by the glow of their laptop screens, they fall silent. Dean can see a hint of Cas’ collarbone where the neck of his t-shirt is loose, and Cas’ hair is already messy from his pillow. It’s not as good as having Cas pressed close beside him, being able to smell that warm, soothing scent of his, but it’s pretty damn good regardless. 

“I miss you,” Cas admits, maybe fifteen minutes later. Dean’s almost asleep, and he isn’t sure he heard the words properly, but when he meets Cas’ eyes through the camera, he sees the truth of it on his face.

“I miss you too,” he says. 

A small smile plays over Cas’ lips, and Dean keeps his eyes on the screen until he drifts off to sleep.

v.

Dean bounces his leg up and down, cheerful despite the cramped conditions on the team bus. They’re heading to Boulder for a game, and that means he gets to see Cas. 

Benny reaches out and presses firmly on his leg, keeping it in place. “Nervous?” he asks. “You shouldn’t be. We kick these guys’ asses every year.”

“Not nervous,” Dean tells him with a laugh. “I’m going to see Cas, remember?”

“Right.” Benny gives him a sly, sidelong look. “Your friend.” He places an emphasis on the word _friend_ that prompts Dean to whack him on his shoulder.

“Best friend,” he clarifies. “Since we were kids.”

“Uh-huh,” Benny says, rolling his eyes. “Sure.”

“It’s not like that!” Dean insists. “Shut up.”

“Look, all I’m saying is, I won’t be surprised if I have the room to myself tonight,” Benny grins. 

Dean feels himself flush at the words, and Benny lets out a triumphant laugh. “You are staying with him, aren’t you!”

“Shut up,” Dean repeats, but less forcefully this time. “We just wanna hang out as much as possible. We only get to see each other on breaks, and we’ve barely had time to talk lately, we’ve both been so busy.”

“He coming to the game?” Benny asks.

“Yeah, I think so.” Dean smiles at the thought. “Don’t know who he’ll be cheering for, though.”

The question is answered later that afternoon, when Dean looks up from the field and finds Cas in the crowd, wearing Dean’s team’s colours. He smiles and waves, and his heart flutters in his chest when Cas waves back, beaming. 

When his team wins, Dean’s pretty sure he can hear Cas’ voice cheering the loudest out of everyone in the stands. 

After they’ve all showered, the team leaves to go for a celebratory dinner, but Dean manages to sneak away. He catches Benny’s wink and flips him off, but nothing is going to ruin his good mood, not even his friend’s teasing. He finds Cas waiting for him just outside the locker rooms, and before he can even say anything, he’s being swept into a tight embrace.

“It’s good to see you, Dean,” Cas murmurs, his head pressed into the crook of Dean’s shoulder.

And oh, fuck, Dean forgot to put his blockers back on after his shower. Cas can definitely smell the happiness radiating from him right now, but Dean can chalk that up to the way any friend would react at being reunited after months apart, right?

“Yeah, you too,” he says. “Come on, man, show me around!”

Cas takes him to all his favourite places: a tiny pub in the basement of a hotel that makes up for its lack of windows with some of the best food Dean’s ever eaten, and then a bar that offers chip pairings with their rotating craft beers. By the end of the night, Dean is pleasantly buzzed, and so damn happy to just have a night with Cas again. 

They make their way back to Cas’ apartment, but when they walk into the living room, they realize there’s already someone on the couch Cas offered Dean for the night.

“Shit,” Cas says under his breath. “I told Gabriel you were coming. I reminded him this morning. He said something about Balthazar coming over but I didn’t think he’d be spending the night.”

He glances up at Dean, apologetic. “If it was anyone else, I’d wake them up and kick them out, but I’m actually friends with Balthazar too. I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean sighs. “I can go back to the hotel,” he offers, trying to keep his voice down. 

“It’s on the other side of town,” Cas protests. 

“I’ll call an Uber, no big deal.” 

“I don’t want the night to be over yet,” Cas says, and while Dean knows he doesn’t mean anything by it, he can’t help the way his heart leaps in his chest at the words.

“Come on,” Cas says, nodding towards a closed door just down the hall. “You can share with me.”

“It’s too bad I didn’t get to meet this Gabriel,” Dean says as they’re getting ready for bed. “Or the one passed out on the couch-- Balthazar?”

“Oh, you’ll meet them in the morning, I’m sure,” Cas says with a wry smile. “They’ve both heard so much about you, they’re going to be thrilled to have you here in person for them to interrogate.”

“Nosy, huh,” Dean laughs. 

“Very,” Cas confirms. “And noisy. And exuberant. And dramatic in their love affairs. But they’re good friends.”

Something about the way Cas says love affairs makes Dean curious. “Speaking of love affairs,” he says, trying to keep his voice casual, “you seeing anyone?”

“Not currently,” Cas says. Dean can’t read anything from his tone, and their backs are turned to each other so he can’t see his expression either. “You?”

“Nah,” Dean says. “Too busy lately.”

Cas lets out a little laugh. “It’s terrible, isn’t it? I thought senior year was supposed to be awful. But we’re only juniors. How much worse can it get?”

“Don’t say that,” Dean shudders. “Let’s just get through this year, alright?”

“Deal.” Cas turns back around and smiles at him. “I’m glad you’re here, Dean.”

“Me too.”

The alcohol is still singing pleasantly in his veins, so when they crawl into bed together, Dean drifts off almost immediately, exhausted from the busy day. 

He wakes up the next morning, warm and secure, an amazing scent filling his nostrils and a comfortingly heavy arm draped around his waist. Dean snuggles closer, pressing himself back against the firm body behind him, and hears a noise of contentment from the person he’s currently spooned against. 

Cas. The person is Cas.

Dean should pull away, but he can’t bring himself to do it. It feels so good, being tucked up against Cas like this, and Cas’ scent is calm and steadying, no hint of discomfort in it. They’ve woken up like this before, he reminds himself. It’s just instinct. Not even an alpha/omega thing, just basic human desire for contact.

But speaking of desire…

Cas shifts slightly, and suddenly Dean can feel his considerable erection pressing insistently against his back. He bites his lip to stifle a moan as he feels himself harden reactively, sweat beading on his brow. 

This isn’t right. He can’t pretend any longer, can’t take advantage of Cas’ sleepy state. “Cas,” he says, trying to roll away but struggling against Cas’ firm grip on him. “Cas, man, wake up.”

Cas rumbles something unintelligible and scoots closer, his face pressed to the back of Dean’s neck, scenting him. Dean is torn between arching into the touch and away from it, but he needs to put a stop to this before he makes a mess of himself. He can feel himself starting to get slick already.

“Cas,” he repeats. “Wake up.”

This time, Cas does. He goes stiff behind Dean as he takes in what’s happening, and then he’s pulling himself back and out of the bed so quickly Dean nearly gets whiplash.

“Dean,” he says, wrapping his arms around himself, his face pale. “Oh, god, Dean, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dean says soothingly, sitting up in the bed and holding up his hands in a calming gesture. “It’s fine.”

“It isn’t,” Cas insists, eyes wide. “I can’t believe I--” He swallows nervously, barely able to hold Dean’s gaze. “I’m so sorry.”

He looks so flustered, so anguished, Dean can’t help it. He gets out of the bed and crosses the room to Cas, reaching out for him slowly, giving him time to turn away. But Cas just turns that pained expression on him, so Dean steps closer, tilting his head to the side to let Cas scent him.

“I’m not mad,” he says firmly. “See?”

Cas takes a tentative step forward, eyes fixed on the side of Dean’s neck. His nostrils flare as he takes in Dean’s scent, which has no trace of anger or fear or disgust in it. 

“It’s a natural reaction,” Dean continues, trying to justify it to himself as much as he is to Cas. “Think it’s never happened to me?”

“Not with your best friend since childhood,” Cas mutters under his breath.

It shouldn’t hurt as much as it does. It’s just a statement of fact. They are best friends, and they have been since childhood. Just because Dean wants to be more than that…

“Just another thing we’ll laugh about someday,” Dean tells him, forcing a grin. “Come on. I’m starving.”

Cas’ expression slowly brightens over the course of breakfast, cooked for them by Gabriel, who is just as inquisitive and impish as Cas described him. Judging by his furrowed brow, Balthazar is nursing a hell of a hangover, but his sarcastic comments are remarkably sharp for someone in such a state.

Dean likes them both. He’s glad Cas has good people around him, people who can be there for him when he can’t. But eventually, they leave for the day, and it’s just Dean and Cas again.

Honestly, Dean prefers it this way. It won’t last long-- he has to be back on the bus by eleven-- but he’ll take what he can get. And Cas smiling at him over a mug of coffee, hair messy and a smudge of jam at the corner of his mouth, well, it’s a damn good memory to carry with him.

+1

The five-year reunion was Charlie’s idea, and even though Dean has kept in touch with the few people from high school he actually cares about, he wants to support her, so he makes sure he can be back in Lawrence for the weekend. Charlie will be there, obviously, and so will Cas and Meg and a bunch of other people they used to be friendly with. Dean will just treat it as an excuse to go home, let his mom spoil him for awhile, and catch up with old friends. 

The party is at Charlie’s place, and she’s gone all out, decorating it in the school colours and blasting music that was popular during their teenage years. Dean pretends to plug his ears when he walks in, but Charlie launches herself at him in a hug and his arms close around her instinctively. 

“Hey, Charlie,” he says, pressing his face to the top of her head. “Good to see you.”

“You too, Winchester.” She pulls back to beam at him. “I’m glad you made it. Where’s Cas?”

Dean ignores the fact that she expected the two of them to show up together-- the word _inseparable_ running through his head-- and shrugs. “He was driving in tonight,” he explains. “Probably got stuck in traffic.”

“Well, come on,” Charlie says. “I want you to meet someone.”

“Someone” turns out to be her new girlfriend, Gilda, who is graceful and lovely and has a soft voice that seems to turn Charlie into a puddle every time she says her name. They’re adorable together, and Dean says as much, watching as Charlie’s cheeks flush as red as her hair. 

“Are you here with anyone, Dean?” Gilda asks during a lull in the conversation. It’s a polite question, but it sends a stab through Dean’s heart anyway.

“Nah,” he says with a forced laugh. “Still flying solo.”

“Who’s flying solo?”

Dean turns at the sound of Cas’ voice. He looks tired, Dean notes, but he’s here, and he’s smiling, and the blue shirt he’s wearing makes his eyes look unreal. 

“Not anymore, I guess,” Charlie mutters to Dean before she sweeps Cas up in a hug. 

Dean lets them have their moment, knowing it’s been far longer since they saw each other, and then Cas turns to him, arms wide, and Dean practically throws himself at him. They haven’t seen each other in a few months, both of them busy with post-college life, and it feels so good to be reunited again.

“How are you?” Cas asks as they pull apart. His eyes search Dean’s face, looking for any signs of distress. Stupid, perfect alpha. 

“I’m good,” Dean tells him, smiling. “Seriously. Come on.”

They stick close to each other for most of the night, and Dean enjoys himself more than he expected to. He loses track of Cas while absorbed in a conversation with Jo, but doesn’t think much of it until he finishes his drink and realizes they’ve been chatting far longer than he realized.

“Where’d Cas go?” he asks. He tries to look around, but the house is pretty full, and he can’t see Cas’ dark head anywhere in the crowd.

“Kitchen, maybe?” Jo suggests. “Grab me another beer if you’re going there, huh?”

Dean nods and weaves his way through the crowd towards the kitchen. He excuses himself as he pushes past people, marvelling at how many of them seem to be here. He doesn’t remember his graduating class being this big, but if some of them brought partners, that would explain the numbers.

He hears Meg before he sees her, sitting on the counter with a glass of something bright red in her hand. Vodka cranberry, if he remembers correctly. She throws her head back and laughs at something someone says, and then the crowd shifts and Dean sees Cas standing beside her, close enough to touch. 

“Me and Cas?” Meg is saying in response to a question or comment Dean didn’t hear. “No, no. Even if I wanted to, and I didn’t, you think he’d ever look at me when Winchester was right there? Cas only ever had eyes for Dean.”

Dean freezes, and notes the way Cas flushes but doesn’t deny Meg’s words, raising his beer to his lips and taking a long swallow. As he lowers it, his eyes meet Dean’s across the crowded room, and he goes suddenly, shockingly still, his eyes wide.

There are at least twenty other people in the room, but all Dean can see is Cas. The air between them feels electric, and Dean needs to be closer. He jerks his head towards the porch just off the kitchen and Cas nods, then begins making his way there. 

The porch door slams behind them, and then they’re alone. Dean has no idea what to say. 

“You weren’t supposed to know,” Cas says eventually, and he sounds completely miserable. “You were never supposed to know, and I thought I hid it so well, and now it’s all ruined. God, I could strangle Meg.”

“Hey.” Dean takes a step closer. “It’s not her fault.”

“No, it’s mine, for even telling her how I feel in the first place,” Cas mutters darkly. 

Dean can’t help the flicker of hope he feels at Cas’ use of the present tense. “Why didn’t you want me to know?” he asks, keeping his voice even. He doesn’t want to reveal himself too soon, doesn’t want to scare Cas away. Not now, not when they’re so close to a breakthrough Dean can practically feel it.

“Because it’s pointless,” Cas sighs. “I know you don’t feel the same way, Dean, and I never wanted to burden you with my feelings.”

“You’re never a burden to me, Cas,” Dean says. He takes another step closer, and draws in a deep breath. “And neither are your feelings.”

Cas looks up at him, yearning written plainly across his face. “Dean,” he says. “Are you--”

“Head over heels for you?” Dean finishes. “Yeah, Cas. I have been for a long time.”

“But you never--”

“Neither did you.”

Cas laughs, then, and it’s the most beautiful thing Dean has ever heard.

“Dean,” he says, finally moving towards him, “may I kiss you?”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean replies, tilting his face up with a coy smile. “You certainly may.”

And Cas does.

It shouldn’t be a surprise, that Cas knows exactly the right amount of pressure to use in pressing his lips against Dean’s. That he knows exactly how to hold him, how to stroke one large hand down Dean’s back so he curls into the touch like a cat. That he knows when to deepen the kiss, when to pull Dean closer to him, when to back them up against the door as Dean’s knees start to go weak.

“Cas,” Dean pants. He’s hard already, and he can feel himself getting slick. They need to get out of here, now. “Cas.”

“Hmn?” Cas lifts his lips away from Dean’s, then comes back to them for another kiss like he can’t bear to be separated for even a second. 

“We should go,” Dean manages. “Somewhere, uh, private.”

Cas lets out a pleased rumble that sends a shiver running through Dean’s entire body. “Take me home, alpha,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the bolt of Cas’ jaw, and delighting in the way Cas goes completely rigid, head falling back with a groan.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Cas murmurs.

“Not yet,” Dean replies cheekily. “I’m nowhere near done with you.”

“We do have a lot of lost time to make up for,” Cas says solemnly. “Should we say our goodbyes now?”

“Don’t care,” Dean says. “They’ll figure it out.”

He has plans to see Charlie tomorrow anyway, and she’s the only one he really cares about offending. 

“Good.” Cas grins at him, a sharper, more dangerous smile than Dean’s used to from him. “Let’s go.”

Cas has only had one beer, so he drives them back to the street they grew up on. Dean has never been so grateful that Charlie lives nearby. He’s dying to reach out and touch Cas as he drives, but he manages to keep his hands to himself with great effort.

“My parents are out,” Dean says as they approach. “Won’t be back until morning. Some thing with Mom’s friend.”

“How convenient,” Cas replies, eyes flicking over to Dean’s. “I would hate to have to try to be quiet.”

Dean whines, and Cas laughs. “I hate you,” Dean mumbles.

“No you don’t,” Cas says.

“You’re right. I really, really don’t.” It’s as close as Dean can come to saying the words, and judging by the way Cas looks at him as he parks the car and steps out into the driveway, he knows exactly what Dean means.

So it’s no surprise that they’re barely inside the house when Cas is pulling at his shirt, undoing Dean’s buttons with startling agility. Dean shamelessly presses closer, probably hindering Cas more than helping him, but he just needs more. More of Cas’ hands on his skin, more of Cas’ lips trailing over the sensitive spot on the side of his neck, more of Cas’ breathing echoing in his ears.

“Wanted this for so long,” Cas says breathlessly. “Wanted you for so long.”

“I know,” Dean replies. “Me too, Cas.”

His words seem to galvanize Cas even further, because he groans again, his hands sliding down Dean’s back and effortlessly lifting him into his arms. Dean lets out a surprised laugh as Cas carries him into the living room and deposits him on the couch, then drops down beside him, barely breaking contact for a second.

“So fucking hot,” Dean murmurs, tracing over the wide set of Cas’ shoulders. “Let me see you,” he begs. 

Cas grins at him and draws back slightly, then pulls his shirt over his head in one fluid motion. Dean immediately reaches out and Cas shudders under his touch as Dean explores his chest, his arms, down to his stomach and the sharp cut of his hips. 

He feels so good under Dean’s hands, and he smells even better. That warm, smoky, alpha smell is amplified by his desire, and Dean presses his face into the crook of Cas’ bare shoulder, reveling in it. But it also reminds him that they’re not on a level playing field in that regard, so he grabs his own shirt, which is hanging open across his chest, and pulls it off, then swipes it across his neck, wiping away the last traces of the blockers he’s wearing.

Cas immediately goes still, his nose twitching as he realizes what Dean has done. “Dean,” he says softly. “Can I--”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean says again. He tilts his head to the side invitingly, and maybe flutters his eyelashes a little. If you’ve got it, flaunt it, he figures. 

Cas is glued to his side in an instant, breathing him in. Letting that last barrier down makes everything a thousand times more intense, and Dean feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin, every nerve is so sensitive.

“If you want to stop,” Cas says, shuddering, “this would be a good time to say so.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Dean tells him, reaching out to hold Cas’ face between his hands. “Want you inside me, Cas.”

It’s a flurry of scrambling hands and clothing being shed after that. Dean doesn’t know where his pants disappear to, but he can’t bring himself to care. All he cares about is the way Cas is looking at him like he’s most the beautiful thing he’s ever seen, the way Cas is pulling him onto his lap, the way Cas’ cock presses warm and hard against him as Cas slides one hand across Dean’s slick entrance, just teasing him.

“Cas,” he warns. “Be nice.”

“Oh, I plan to be very nice,” Cas says, easing one finger inside. Dean whines at the sensation, knowing it’s going to get even better. He rocks back against Cas’ hand, urging him to add another finger, and Cas just laughs, leaning up to kiss Dean again as he works him open. 

Dean is breathing heavily, shameless as he chases his pleasure. “Please, Cas, please,” he begs. “I need you.”

“You have me,” Cas promises. “You have me.”

He keeps one hand steady at Dean’s hip as he slides him forward on his lap, and then, with their foreheads pressed together, Dean sinks down onto Cas’ cock, shuddering as the whole length of it is buried inside him.

He feels so full, so complete, and the way Cas’ jaw goes slack with pleasure at the feeling of being inside him makes Dean feel strangely smug. He lifts himself up and then lowers himself again, setting a rhythm that soon has both of them gasping for breath.

“You feel so good,” Cas says, his large hands burning hot on Dean’s hips as he helps Dean rise up again. “Dean, you feel like--”

“I know,” Dean murmurs, leaning in to kiss him messily. He wants the sweet words, wants the promises and declarations, but later. Right now, he just wants Cas’ knot.

It doesn’t take much longer. Cas reaches between them and wraps one hand around Dean’s cock, making him arch his back and lose his rhythm for a moment. “Want to see you come,” he whispers. 

“Yeah,” Dean pants. “I’m close, Cas.”

Cas’ eyes light up with new determination, and he thrusts his hips upwards with particular force, making Dean moan. Hand still working over Dean’s cock, he surges forward and lightly scrapes his teeth over the side of Dean’s neck, and Dean comes undone. 

He throws his head back as his orgasm tears through him, and Cas kisses him gently, his cheek, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. He’s being so patient, but Dean can feel the tension in every line of his body, the way he’s coiled so perfectly under him. 

“Do it,” he says, grinding himself down onto Cas’ cock. “Knot me.”

Cas lets out an unholy noise and goes stiff beneath him, pulling Dean down until he’s completely sheathed within him, and Dean feels his knot swell, locking them together. Cas’ hips move in short, shallow thrusts as he comes, panting in Dean’s ear. 

Dean strokes a gentle hand through Cas’ sweaty hair, collapsing against him. Their heartbeats echo loudly in the quiet of the room, and eventually, Cas stirs, pressing a tender kiss to Dean’s forehead. 

“That was…”

“Amazing,” Dean supplies. “And we are doing it again as soon as possible.”

Cas laughs and gathers him closer. Dean snuggles in, relishing in the feel of Cas still locked inside him, Cas’ arms around him, their scents mixing together in the air. He kisses Cas again, convinced he’ll never get used to the fact that it’s something he can just do now, but then catches himself yawning.

“Tired?” Cas asks, protective instincts obviously kicking in.

“Yeah,” Dean laughs, “guess you wore me out.”

There’s a dopy, pleased grin on Cas’ face that makes Dean roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he mutters. “Big strong alpha and your awesome knot. It’s not just that, though, you know.”

“I know,” Cas murmurs. “If that’s all it was, just biology, this would have happened a long time ago, I think.”

He’s probably right. It took them a long time to get to this point, and more than anything, that’s what convinces Dean that it’s real, and that it’s going to last.

He pushes at Cas’ shoulder so they’re stretched out on the couch, Cas behind him, his knot slowly going down. Cas noses at the back of his neck and Dean vows to never wear his blockers around him again, since Cas seems like to his uncovered smell so much. 

“Dean?” Cas says as he shifts himself around, trying to find the most comfortable position. “Are you alright?”

Dean smiles, even though Cas can’t see him. “Yeah,” he says. “I’m good.”

And that’s how they fall asleep, curled up together on the couch in Dean’s childhood home. There are a lot of things they’re going to have to talk about in the morning, but Dean isn’t worried about any of them. He has Cas, now more than ever, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
